


A friend

by Thehush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, Kindergarten insults, Stupid insults, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehush/pseuds/Thehush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are cruel, and we hear all the time of teenager and adult cruelty, but where does it all begin? Mine, well mine starts when i was six</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend

It all started one day on the playground. We were in kindergarten, and everyone was a little angel.....well not everyone.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Miss. Jessie opens the door to the playground, and we all go rushing out. I instantly make for the slide, but one of the boys pushes me to the side with a "Move it butt breath." "I was here first!" I complain, noticing that it's one of the twins in my class. He has on stripes so it's Eric. He just laughs and says "You reallly think it will hold you?" I frown down at my tiny body for a second and then shove him. "Hey hey hey," Miss. Jessie comes over, "We do not shove. Now I know that this is your first day, but you were here last year so you know the rules. Aria, apologize and stand by the tree." "But,"i I start and she cuts me off. "Now." Glaring at the groud, I apologise before trudging over to the tree next to the classroom, tears forming in my eyes  
………………  
"Hey ugly!" A six year-old 's shrill voice mocks me and I frown, "Go away Eric." I sniffle out but he laughs, "You're just upset because it's true." "She said to leave brother. I would suggest listening." A new voice calls out and I look behind me towards my saviour, Henry.  
Sighing in relief, I slowly back away from Eric and his friends, but one of them notices and grabs my arm. "Let her be Tommy," Henry warns "Before your Miss. Jessie hears about what you've been doin'." That does the trick and the rest of the boys look toward Eric for guidance.  
He glares at Henry before walking off, perhaps to find another victim or maybe it's just me.  
Henry sits down next to me by the tree in the playground, and looks as if there is something he would like to say. "Thanks." I say softly, breaking the silence. He looks at me in surprise, and then, "You're welcome." He tells me after another few minutes that it wasn't true, them calling me ugly. And in a way that only young children truly can, I believed and trusted him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is liable to change, i do not know where i am going with this, and i just hope you all like how it turns out


End file.
